2019 What-might-have-been Hypothetical Atlantic Hurricane Season (Sebastian's Version)
The 2019 What-might-have-been Hypothetical Atlantic Hurricane Season was the first recorded WMHB season in STCC WMHB Atlantic's history. It was also the first year STCC WMHB Atlantic was introduced after being built in Miami, Florida on December 30, WMHB 2018. It was a super hyperactive and very destructive and deadly season with both WMHB List 1 and Greek list being exhaused and was the first year the Greek and Hebrew alphabet was used. The first system formed on January 1 and the last system dissipated on December 3. The strongest storm was Major Hurricane Eta which peaked with 1-minute winds of 220 mph (355 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 857 mbars. There were 70 total WMHB depressions, 61 WMHB storms, 49 WMHB hurricanes, and 41 WMHB major hurricanes. The season had caused $553.608 billion in damages (2019 WMHB USD) and 252,273 fatalities. The costliest storm of the season was Major Hurricane Eta which caused $149.8 billion (2019 WMHB USD) in damages. The deadliest storm of the season was Major Hurricane Waw which caused 102,981 fatalities in its devastating path. The longest lived storm of the season was Major Hurricane Lambda which lasted for 51 days (excluding its two extratropical transitions). This season featured several record-breaking storms and there were several billon dollar storms and hundred and thousand fatality storms. Many storms were able to stay tropical at a very high latitude, which is unusual. Since this season was very devastating, the countries hit very hard, especially the United States, took years to recover due to the devastation caused by most storms. This season had no official bounds. Timeline ImageSize = width:1600 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:50 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:300 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-118_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2019 till:10/01/2019 color:C4 text:WMHB Andrea (C4) from:02/01/2019 till:15/01/2019 color:C4 text:WMHB Barry (C4) from:12/01/2019 till:21/01/2019 color:C1 text:WMHB Chantal (C1) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale (SSHWS))" Systems WMHB Hurricane Andrea (WMHB 01L) On December 28, 2018, STCC WMHB Atlantic designated an area of disturbed weather that was meandering in the Lesser Antilles and then noted that a tropical depression could form in a few days. Then, on January 1 at 00:00 UTC, the area of disturbed weather developed into a tropical depression according to STCC WMHB Atlantic and then designated it WMHB Tropical Depression One, becoming the first WMHB depression of the season. After 6 hours, the depression strengthened into a tropical storm, and then STCC WMHB Atlantic gave it the first name on WMHB List 1, Andrea, becoming the first WMHB named storm of the season. It intensified quickly and became better organized despite moderate wind shear and then on January 3 at 06:00 UTC, STCC WMHB Atlantic upgraded Andrea to a Category 1 hurricane, becoming the first WMHB hurricane of the season. Then, after 12 hours, it weakened to a tropical storm due to moderate wind shear and after about 40 minutes later, it made its first landfall over Andros Island, The Bahamas in the Lucayan Archipelago with 1-minute winds of 70 mph (110 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 992 mbars. Wind shear then decreased, allowing it to organize a bit and then on January 4 at 18:00 UTC, STCC WMHB Atlantic upgraded Andrea back to a Category 1 hurricane. It then made its second landfall over Layton, Florida Keys with 1-minute winds of 80 mph (130 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 982 mbars. It then emerged into the Gulf of Mexico and then entered a more favorable environment. It then intensified to a Category 2 hurricane after 18 hours and began developing a clear eye which spanned 8-9 km (4.75-5.59 miles). It continued moving west-northwest and then on January 7 at 00:00 UTC, STCC WMHB Atlanitc upgraded Andrea to a Category 3 major hurricane, becoming the first WMHB major hurricane of the season. It rapidly intensified to a Category 4 after 12 hours. Then, at 18:00 UTC, STCC WMHB Atlantic reported that Andrea reached its peak intensity. Then, it underwent an eyewall replacement cycle, causing the eye to become cloud-filled and weaken to a Category 3 major hurricane after 18 hours. While weakening, its wind field expanded. Then, on January 8 at 18:10 UTC, it made its final landfall over Creole, Louisiana with 1-minute winds of 120 mph (195 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 956 mbars. It then rapidly weakened to a Category 1 hurricane according to STCC WMHB Atlantic on January 9 at 00:00 UTC then to a tropical storm after 6 hours. It's convection was then sheared away slowly due to slowly increasing wind shear. It then weakened to a tropical depression on January 10 at 00:00 UTC, it then moved northwest as it changed course and interacted with a frontal system and became slightly asymmetric, causing it to degenerate into a remnant low after 12 hours. The remnants were absorbed by an extratropical cyclone on January 11 at 18:00 UTC. In the Lesser Antilles, it brought heavy rainfall, causing flash floods in 65% of the region. It caused gusty winds causing coastal flooding and some slight property damage but no deaths were reported. In the Greater Antilles, it brought waves up to 3 feet high, which also caused coastal flooding and inland flooding. It also caused mudslides in the mountainous areas, causing several families to be evacuated in case of these. These effects caused 8 fataltiies (7 directly from drowning and 1 indirectly from a minor mudslide. In the Lucayan Archipelago, it brought strong gusty winds in some areas, along with heavy rainfall with the heaviest measured in a 24-hour period being 7.89 inches in Andros Island, The Bahamas which is the area it made landfall. These effects caused storm surge and flash flooding in 80% of the region. In both the Florida Keys and Florida, it brought strong winds and heavy rainfall, with the heaviest being in Hialeah, Florida within a 24 hour-period being 12.32 inches. It also brought with it coastal and inland flooding, causing several evacuations and relief goods were brought in the aftermath. These effects caused 5 direct fatalities, mostly from waves. In the Gulf Coast of the United States, it brought strong winds in Louisiana and Texas, especially Mississippi though gusty winds were only reported. Torrential rainfall was also experienced with the highest recorded in Lafayette, Louisiana which was 17.58 inches within a 24-hour period. It also caused several evacuations and flash flood warnings which was issued by SNWC in some areas in Louisiana and Texas. It also caused beach and soil erosion in the southern parts of Louisiana. These effects caused 11 direct fatalities, mostly from flooding. In Oklahoma, the remnants brought heavy rainfall and no deaths were reported. The system caused $345.4 million (2019 WMHB USD) in all the areas it affected and damaged. WMHB Hurricane Barry (WMHB 02L) On December 28, 2018, STCC WMHB Atlantic noted that a non-tropical low formed. It traversed westward and gained subtropical then tropical characteristics. Then, on January 2, 2019 at 06:00 UTC, STCC WMHB Atlantic noted that it developed into a tropical depression, making them designate it WMHB Tropical Depression Two, becoming the second WMHB depression of the season. It then organized even more and then on January 3 at 00:00 UTC, a reconnaisance aircraft deployed by STCC WMHB Atlantic, noted that it had tropical storm force winds, forcing STCC WMHB Atlantic to upgrade it to a tropical storm and give it the next name on the WMHB list, Barry, becoming the second WMHB named storm of the season. Its intensification rate slowed down slightly but after 30 hours, it strengthened to a Category 1 hurricane, becoming the second WMHB hurricane of the season. It then rapidly strengthened to a Category 2 hurricane on January 4 at 06:00 UTC and then reached an initial peak intensity with 1-minute winds of 100 mph (155 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 973 mbars. Then, quite unexpectedly, a reconnaisance aircraft noted that Barry weakened to a Category 1 hurricane after 12 hours possibly due to wind shear but it restrengthened to a Category 2 hurricane on January 5 at 18:00 UTC. It then began displaying a clear eye after reintensification. Then, six hours later, it rapidly strengthened to a Category 3 major hurricane, becoming the second WMHB major hurricane of the season. Then, on January 7 at 00:00 UTC, Barry was upgraded to a Category 4 major hurricane by STCC WMHB Atlantic. After 18 hours, STCC WMHB Atlantic reported that Barry reached its peak intensity as it curved westward. Barry then weakened slightly as it underwent a brief eyewall replacement cycle and then the next day, January 8 at 00:42 UTC, it made its first landfall over the Outer Banks of North Carolina with 1-minute winds of 130 mph (215 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 948 mbars. It's eye then completely dissipated a few hours after landfall and then on the same day at 12:00 UTC, it rapidly weakened to a Category 2 hurricane and to a tropical storm after 6 hours then started executing a counter-clockwise loop to the northeast due to an interaction with a frontal system. Later that day, it moved offshore and then started to intensify again and then curved east-northeast then northeast. On January 9 at 12:00 UTC, it restrengthened to a Category 1 hurricane according to STCC WMHB Atlantic and then moved east-northeast after completing the cyclonic loop. It then entered a patch of warmer sea surface temperatures and then after 18 hours, it rapidly strengthened to a Category 3 major hurricane and shortly afterward, it reached its secondary peak intensity with 1-minute winds of 120 mph (195 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 954 mbars and at that point, it regrew an eye with mesovortices. Then, it entered an area of cooling sea surface temperatures and increasing wind shear, causing it to weaken to a Category 2 hurricane and its eye became cloud filled on January 10 at 18:00 UTC. After 18 hours, it was downgraded to a Category 1 hurricane. Its weakening became slower as its wind field expanded as it continued northeast towards Atlantic Canada. It was downgraded to a tropical storm by STCC WMHB Atlantic on January 13 at 06:00 UTC. Then, on January 14 at 23:35 UTC, it made its final landfall over Recontre East, Newfoundland as a low-end tropical storm with 1-minute winds of 40 mph (65 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 1002 mbars. Then, the next day, January 15 at 00:00 UTC, it weakened to a tropical depression and six hours later, was absorbed by the same frontal system. In Bermuda, it brought strong and gusty winds to the entire island territory up to 100 mph (155 km/h), causing heavy damage to some structures and many trees were uprooted. A massive storm surge up go 3.56 meters (11.67 feet) was recorded in Hog Bay, Bermuda, which caused coastal flooding. It also brought 4.54 inches (115.31 mm) of rainfall in the entire island, causing beach and soil erosion. These effects caused 3 indirect fatalities, mostly from a group who surfed during the hurricane in Hog Bay on January 4. In the Southeastern United States, North Carolina was the hardest hit though South Carolina was hit hard, too. The heaviest winds recorded were at 130 mph (215 km/h) in the Outer Banks, causing significant structure and agriculture damage. There was a 8.18 meter (26.83 feet) high storm surge reported in Pamlico Sound, North Carolina. These effects caused SNWC WMHB to issue flash flood and storm surge warnings as it looped near the state, causing 500,000 families to evacuate their homes. The heaviest rainfall recorded was 14.32 inches (363.72 mm) in Rodanthe Waves, North Carolina. South Carolina was also hit but conditions were less worse than the conditions of North Carolina but only 40,000 families evacuated though 2 tornadoes were reported but did not cause or caused little damage. These effects caused 9 direct fatalities (7 in North Carolina and 2 in South Carolina) In the Northeastern United States, Virginia, and the coastlines of the Northeast were hit hard with the average storm surge being 1.32 meters (4,33 feet) in some parts of the Northeast, especially Virginia. In Virginia, it caused heavy rainfall, causing flash floods which caused vehicles to malfunction though 50,000 families evacuated. Despite this, no deaths were reported. In Atlantic Canada, it caused strong winds and heavy rainfall but no deaths and damage were reported, even after landfall. The system caused $567.4 million (2019 WMHB USD) in all the areas it affected and damaged. WMHB Hurricane Chantal (WMHB 03L) On January 4, a disorganized but well defined tropical wave left West Africa. It stalled at first but then moved westward and then on January 7, STCC WMHB Atlantic designated it as an invest. As it crept closer towards the Lesser Antilles, it entered a favorable environment and then on January 12 at 18:00 UTC, STCC WMHB Atlantic noted that it was organized enough WMHB Tropical Depression Three, becoming the third WMHB depression of the season. After 24 hours, it strengthened to a tropical storm and was given the next name on the WMHB list, Chantal, becoming the third WMHB named storm of the season. On January 13 at 18:15 UTC, Chantal made its first landfall over Martinique with 1-minute winds of 40 mph (65 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 1002 mbars. It then emerged into the Caribbean Sea while moving west-northwest. Then, on January 15 at 06:00 UTC, it briefly strengthened to a Category 1 hurricane, becoming the third WMHB hurricane of the season and reached its initial peak intensity with 1-minute winds of 75 mph (120 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 981 mbars. After 6 hours, it weakened to a tropical storm due to land interaction. Then, it made landfall over Los Patos, Dominican Republic as a strong tropical storm with 1-minute winds of 70 mph (110 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 984 mbars on the same day at 14:25 UTC. This greatly weakened Chantal as it began traversing Hispaniola then emerged back out at sea and increased its forward speed but no intensification occurred. Then, on January 16 at 12:36 UTC, it made its third landfall over Marea del Portillo, Cuba with 1-minute winds of 50 mph (85 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 995 mbars. It then weakened to a tropical depression on January 17 at 12:00 UTC and then it made its fourth landfall over Playa de las Tunas, Cuba with 1-minute winds of 35 mph (55 km/h) and a minimum central pressure of 996 mbars on January 17 at 19:03 UTC. Then, on the same day at 00:00 UTC, it restrengthened to a tropical storm after emerging in the Gulf of Mexico. Its forward motion then increased while moving northwest and then decelerated again. It then curved west-northwest, changing course towards southern Texas. Then, on January 20 at 12:00 UTC, it restrengthened to a Category 1 hurricane and reached its peak intensity shortly afterward, along with a cloud-filled eye. Then, on the same day at 17:00 UTC, it made its final landfall over Rockport, Texas at peak intensity. It then weakened to a tropical storm after 7 hours. Then, on January 21 at 12:00 UTC, it weakened to a tropical depression then degenerated into a remnant low after 6 hours. The remnants moved northwest then north and then dissipated on January 22 at 12:00 UTC. In the Lesser Antilles, it brought heavy rainfall in the Leeward and Windward Islands, with the heaviest within a 24-hour period being in Martinique, where it made its first landfall being 4.35 inches (110.49 mm), These effects caused delayed flights until January 15, floods in the Leeward Islands, about 30,000 people evacuating, and 2 landslides in Dominica. Despite these, no fatalities were reported. In the Greater Antilles, despite not being hit hardest, all the areas were hit hard, with the strongest winds being up to 70 mph (110 km/h) and torrential rainfall, with the heaviest being in Duverge, Dominican Republic which was 9.85 inches (250.19 mm). Cuba, Cayman Islands, and Jamaica were hit hard, too but weren't hit as hard as Hispaniola. Storm surge and high waves were also reported but the measurements were unknown due to a lack of data during the storm. These conditions caused property damage, about 100,000 evacuees, flash floods and landslides between January 15-17 in the affected areas. These effects caused 73 direct fatalities in Hispaniola, Jamaica, Cuba, and Cayman Islands combined, mostly from flash floods made by the storm and 2 indirect fatalities from a landslide in Cuba. In Mexico, the provinces of Tamaulipas, Nuevo Leon, and Coahuila experienced torrential rainfall between January 19-21. Despite these, no deaths were reported. In the Gulf Coast of the United States, however, Texas was hit hard with winds up to 80 mph (130 km/h) being experienced within 11 km of the landfall location and torrential rainfall was expereinced, with the highest amount being 10.02 inches (254.5 mm) in Rockport, Texas. A storm surge was reported to be 1.5 meters (4.92 feet) high in Port Aransas, Texas and waves were reported to be an average of 2.15 meters (7.05 feet) high. SNWC WMHB issued flash flood warnings for Southeast Texas, especially Corpus Christi with an average height of 0.56 meters (1.83 feet) high. These effects caused 10 direct fatalities in Corpus Christi. The system caused $98.45 million (2019 WMHB USD) in all the areas it affected and damaged. Category:What-might-have-been seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past hurricane seasons Category:Most Active Seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Underconstruction articles